Something's Missing
by Amanandia
Summary: People start to notice that Elsa's missing a certain crucial piece of attire after she returns.


**I literally have no clue what happened here, it was just word vomit. A friend and I were discussing Frozen and how people were bound to notice that the crown was missing when Elsa returned. So this happened.**

**I don't own Frozen, blah blah blah.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the whole Great Freeze fiasco. Surprisingly, it took everyone a while to notice that something very iconic was missing from her appearance.

It was a guard who first brought it up.

"Um… your majesty, I'm not sure – that is – are you aware that you're not wearing the royal crown?"

The queen stared at him for a moment, then smiled slightly. "Oh, how silly of me… I must have left it in my room." She gave him no opportunity to reply before fleeing the scene as quickly as possible.

The next person to notice wasn't as easy to hide from.

"Elsa… where's the crown?"

The blonde fidgeted under her younger sister's question, choosing not to look at Anna. "I suppose I must have set it down somewhere…"

Anna stared at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head. "You… left it somewhere…" she repeated doubtfully. Her sister was many things, but forgetful was not one of them. Anna had inherited all the forgetfulness and clumsiness in this family. "… Uh-huh."

The queen glared at her younger sibling. "I did!" she repeated vehemently. "I haven't a clue exactly where, but I know it's here… _somewhere_!"

Something was definitely amiss here. "Come to think of it…" Anna tried to remember the last time she had seen her sister wearing the crown, and smirked. "I don't think I've seen the crown since the coronation."

"You must not have been looking hard enough, then," Elsa snapped.

A laugh from the other side of the table made her glance up. "Oh, come on. You left the coronation with it, and you came back without it. You were like five inches from my face at one point, so I think I would've noticed a crown."

The queen sighed deeply and propped her head up with a hand at her cheek. She looked quite disgruntled and nearly childish, and it was rather… adorable. "… I may have thrown it out a window in my castle."

The words were so quickly spoken that Anna only caught half of them, and her brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Forget it."

"Elsa, for the love of snow, it's just a crown. Nobody will kill you if it's lost."

"Tell that to the coroner. And the rest of Arendelle," the blonde muttered.

There was silence for a few moments, but Anna's curiosity got the best of her. "Sooo… what _did_ happen to the crown?"

"… I threw it out a window."

Her sister burst into laughter, clamping a hand over her mouth and trying hard not to laugh for too long or too mirthfully. "You – you threw it out a _window_?" she chortled. "_Where?_"

Regretting that she had even confessed what happened to the royal crown, Elsa sighed, dipping her forehead into the palm of her hand. "My ice castle," she replied. "It was in a fit of rage and I didn't think I'd be returning, anyway."

The redhead seated across from her stifled her laughter, cheeks still red with mirth. "Well, I'm glad you did."

"I was kidnapped, so it wasn't exactly by choice." She looked up just in time to see Anna's crestfallen expression, and instantly regretted her words. "That's—that's not to say I never would have returned! I imagine living by myself would get dreadfully boring, and dull, and—"

"Don't worry about it." When she looked at her sister again, she was smiling. "I'm just glad to have you back."

She knew that Anna didn't mean physically back, in the castle. Anna was happy to have her sister back, emotionally, with less walls and barriers. They were still there, of course. Some of them might always linger. But there were less, and they had slowly begun to reconnect. It was rough and awkward at times, but all considering, they weren't doing too badly.

And she wasn't really sure how to respond. "I'm glad—" she started, and stopped herself. Glad to be back? Glad to have Anna back? She had never even really lost her sister, just pushed her away. "I'm glad."

A silence –more comfortable, this time— descended between them. For some time, the two of them sat in peace, at ease just with knowing they had each other.

Finally, Anna sighed. "… It might be a good idea to find that crown."


End file.
